blessedfandomcom-20200213-history
Blessed
__FORCETOC__ The Blessed Project started back in May 2005 when the writer, Rachel D. learnt that Charmed would go into its last season. Blessed is her vision of a possible Charmed spin-off introducing the new species the Dragon Masters and the Dragon Knights, and another Twice Blessed first born who shares the same birthday as Wyatt Halliwell - Matt O'Connor. About Blessed is a fan written spin off series of the hit tv-series Charmed. It is written by Rachel D. and can currently be read in her Forum hosted by Proboards. The children of Piper, Phoebe and Paige are known as the Blessed Children. The series focuses mainly on the lives of Piper's children: Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell and Prue Halliwell who now are the new Power of Three, and two original characters: the Twice Blessed Dragon Master/Witch hybrid Matt O'Connor and Andy Trudeau's nephew Joey Green. The series also introduces three new species: The Dragon Masters and the Dragon Knights who come from the realm of dragons - Alysia and the Shadowlighters. Phoebe and Paige's children have not been forgotten and will have their own story told in parallel during the main events. Premise Blessed starts in the year of 2029. Wyatt, Chris and Prue now live in the Manor to keep on with their mother and aunts' legacy as the Power of Three. They were elected by the Elders to become the new Power of Three due to Wyatt's Twice Blessed status and Piper being the oldest of the Charmed Ones. However, the real reason the Elders chose Wyatt, Chris and Prue was because of The Ancient Prophecy of the Magic Prophets which also includes the Dragon Masters. This allowed them to keep a closer eye on Wyatt and through Matt try and keep Wyatt on the good side. They also assigned Prue as Wyatt's first charge for mainly that same reason. They know what family means to Wyatt and protecting his sister as a brother and whitelighter would make it harder for evil to turn him. Phoebe named the New Warren Generation as the Blessed Children when she was writing an entry in the Book of Shadows about naming her first daughter Patricia instead of Prudence. She entitled it Ladybug and prophecized that the three most important Warren P names are given to the eldest daughters of each sister and the time will come when they would be needed. She did not specify what exactly would happen, only that they would be of great importance. Wyatt, Chris and Prue will have to try and find a balance between their work, social, private and wiccan lives. Allen often says that sometimes it seems like his cousins have double lives. But finding a balance is not that easy since magic seems to be everywhere when the Blessed Children try to catch a breath and be with non-magical friends. Their love lives is affected the most though. Chris breaks up with Sheena for that very reason and later becomes more reserved when it comes to dating due to what happened with Nathalie. Wyatt, although being a player, does not seek a stable relationship at first. But he would not pass a one night stand for demon hunting, unlike his cousin Allen. Prue's love life on the other hand seems to be the most complicated when she starts to get more serious with Matt. However, when she finds out who he really is she gets distant and tries to shut him out. At this time she starts dating Garrett which gives her the stability she seeks but can't find in magic related men. Wyatt and Matt's fate are strongly entwined as both share the same prophecy related to their birth. One had to die so the other could live. But the Dragon masters used The Ritual of Light to safe Matt and so the powers meant for one Twice Blessed was split between them. They are the only real opponents to one another. Matt was given the task to keep Wyatt good or kill him if he failed to. While Matt is befriending the Halliwells his half brother Zach, also known as The Uniter, tries to honor his father Jospeh by completing his last will: bringing all his children together. Joseph knew that The Ancient Prophecy of the Magic Prophets would not be enough for Matt to fulfill his duties. Matt needed his siblings and their bond as a family, like the Halliwells did. Zach befriends half siblings Julian and Connie but does not reveal the truth to them yet. While Zach is befriending his siblings, Alyron arranges for him to become P3's Security Manager. However, time is running out and Zach is forced to tell them against his will. Julian receives the news better than his sister Connie, who completely loses control over her powers. Allen, her whitelighter, is called to help but he is not as successful as hoped because he strongly refuses to be anyone's whitelighter. In the middle of all this magical chaos is Detective Joey Green who knows about magic very well and is engaged to a witch of the name Katrina Walker. When, with Katrina's help, he found out how his late uncle Andy Trudeau died he cursed magic but even so did not leave Katrina because he is sure he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. However, when she was kidnapped Joey suspected magic instantly, and based on Katrina's past it made sense to him. Joey asks Katherine, his fiancee's sister, to apply for a bartender job at P3 and spy on the Halliwells to see if they are the Halliwells Katrina had told him about. Joey hopes that with their help he can find Katrina and bring her back to him. But he cannot simply ask the question directly, so he tries a different approach in finding out if the Halliwells are witches or not. However, the Halliwells think that Joey might be a Witch Hunter and keep an eye out for him. Seasons Season 01 300px|rightAs the first season progresses we are introduced to Wyatt, Chris and Prue trying to balance out their work, social, private and wiccan lives. This is proven to be harder than expected and all three of them are put to tests to see how strong they really are. Wyatt is the first to be turned into another species, a Dragon Knight, even though temporarily. He is also turned into a Wendigo, his 15 year old careless self and a Vampire. He develops a new power: molecular immobilization which proves to be very helpful. His love life is not as complicated as that of his siblings because he does not seek a stable relationship. But he is persuaded by a Black Widow who wants to kill him to gain respect in the Underworld. He becomes Evan's whitelighter, an unusual pick since Evan himself is a Shadowlighter and supposed to be a guide for Demons. Chris is the first to develop a new power. He develops the power of Materialization in 01x03 Dragon Tales. Later he develops the power of Molecular Combustion and finds it very intriguing. He gets the power of telekinesis temporarily in 01x09 Welcome My Other Me when the time travel Chris from Charmed accidentally goes into the Blessed future instead of the past he is supposed to travel to safe his brother Wyatt. He is also given the Elder status and made Prue's second whitelighter. His love life is one to suffer the most besides Prue's, as his encounter with Nathalie made him more reserved after breaking up with Sheena. Wyatt manages to slowly get him back into the dating scene, but as it is with Chris, it takes a lot of time. He also learns to relax more and not be such a chicken little when it comes to magic exposure. He has been stripped from his powers twice in this season. The first one was when Nathalie captured him and to safe him Prue and Wyatt bound his powers so Nathalie had no use for him anymore. The second was when Caden, in presence of a Genie, accidentally wished that the Blessed Children would not be witches. Prue is constantly fighting with her inferiority complex to her brothers and rest of her family. She is the only Witch in the family and often seen as the weakest link because she has no transportation power. However, her powers are the first to expand when she finds out that in 01x01 Something Wicca This Way Comes Again she can now challenge her telekinetic powers through her eyes as well. Her love life, along with Chris', suffers the most throughout the season. She has a crush on Dragon Master Jonathan but as he has to leave they she doesn't develop stronger feelings for him. She does fall for Matt though and ends up getting into a serious relationship with him. Prue has been possessed by the Shadow Demon and infected by Lithus' poison which turned her evil. Matt is introduced in the Blessed Children's lives as a human. He befriends them and falls in love with Prue. He shows that he knows about magic and who the Halliwells are and sometimes helps them without them knowing it. Matt and Alyron get into a lot of fights during this season because Matt is realizing that he has no free will and is tired of following rules. He is tired of living in secrecy but all his attempts of exposure to the Halliwells are always reversed by the Elders. Matt wants to be able to tell Prue the truth about himself. Joey made it his mission to find out about the Halliwells, however his plans get crossed when Darryl partners him up with Caden and the Halliwells cast a forget spell on him. The spell will eventually backfire and when Joey learns about it he confronts the Halliwells with everything he knows. The Blessed Children who have a more important role in this season are Allen and his baby sister Melinda because they are Connie and Julian's whitelighters, respectively. They have to learn to get along with this new found truth about one another but it proves hard with Allen and Connie as both are against having a whitelighter-charge bond. Allen does not want to be a whitelighter and Connie does not want one due to her past and the grudge she still holds against them. Connie's world is even more chaotic when she learns Zach's true identity. Meanwhile Crain and Lithus are looking for the last new Triad Member Gabriel, which they eventually find by combining their powers and casting an ancient spell that will show them who Gabriel was reborn as. THC THC stands for The Halliwell Chronicles. It tells the story between Charmed and Blessed. There are THC episodes which occur during the series' timeline. Most of these episodes are Halloween, Christmas or other special events episodes. List of THC There is currently one THC episode which has been published. It is a one shot called Ladybug and is an entry in the Book of Shadows by Phoebe Halliwell. Symbol and Font Blessed's symbol is another version of Charmed's well known triquetra. The author did not want to use the same as the parent-show since the symbol belongs to Charmed and she did not want to raise confusion. However, the Warren Book of Shadows still has the original Charmed triquetra. The font used for the title Blessed is Morpheus. Usually the logo appears behind the Blessed title. Although sometimes the title and the symbol are used separately and/or on their own to represent the series in promos and pictures. The logo was created by the author herself: Rachel D. NOTE: the colors shown are not official. They were simply colored to fit the wiki layout. Facts & Contradictions to the comics Facts Blessed started to be written in May 2005. A lot of research was put into the names given to the Blessed Children and original characters for the series. Most character traits, birthdays and character relationships are based off of the author's life. The official soundtracks include 30 Seconds to Mars - This is War and Lifehouse - Between the Raindrops. Contradictions There are a lot of contradictions to the comics. The main reason for this is that Blessed was created in May 2005, when the author learnt that Charmed would go into its last season. When the comics came out, the character traits, names, story arcs were all worked out and implemented into the series' plot. Changing those would mean a complete story change of Blessed. Another reason is that the author feels like the comics are just one of many possible Charmed spin offs. Side notes There are some huge spoilers that I did not add to this page yet. I will add them once Season 01 has released all the episodes. Gallery Halliwellpromo.png Cooperpromo.jpg Mitchellpromo.png Shadowlighter1.jpg Chrispromo.jpg Keepcalm.png Keepcalm1.png Keepcalm2.png Internal links *Trivia *Season 01 *Episode Guide *Book of Shadows Category:BLESSED Category:Season 01 Category:Book of Shadows